


The Look of Love

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's deliriously in love but afraid to take the next big step Harry keeps hinting at.For the beautiful Julian_Fawcett_MP, who has been my sounding board so many many times. I love talking with you, darling girl!!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	The Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elton_Hercules_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/gifts).



People have looked at Eggsy quite differently in the short time he’s been alive. He remembers warm looks from his father. Proud looks when he said his ABCs all the way through, or counted by fives. He always liked counting by fives and his father was so proud. Anxious looks from his mother when she tugged at the cuffs of his winter coat and stated they probably wouldn’t get another year out of it. Sneering looks from Dean, and then wily looks as he tried to figure out just how he could use Eggsy to make money. Judgmental looks from other patients in the clinic where he sat with a sniffling Daisy on his lap, wondering just how a young man like him ended up with a daughter like her. Pitying looks from prospective employers when they shook their heads and said sorry, he just didn’t have the experience. Leering looks from customers who liked just how much experience he DID have in certain things. 

His parents loved him, of that he is certain. But no one has ever, EVER looked at him the way Harry does. It’s part admiration, part adoration, part lust, and part surprise, as if he still hasn’t figured out why in the world Eggsy wants to spend time with him. Eggsy’s heard the phrase about beauty being in the eye of the beholder, and from the way he catches Harry looking at him, he must be the most beautiful creature on the planet.

He feels the same, knows he has to be looking at Harry with hearts in his eyes. Harry gave him a chance, gave him a job interview, gave him the biggest thing of all…hope. Harry believed in him, saw potential in him, and now seems just unexplainably happy to have Eggsy by his side. And by Harry’s side is Eggsy’s favorite place to be.

Even if he keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. No way his life is this perfect forever. No bloody way.

“Ye do realize you could have used the door.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“It was right there, without guards.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“A perfectly nice door, decent sized, not too thick. Wide enough for ye to just walk on through. I dinnae think it was even locked.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Then WHY did ye feel the need to climb out a window and scale the side of the building like bloody Spiderman?” Merlin roars. The tiny vein at the side of his head starts to throb and Eggsy swallows deeply. That vein means Merlin has moved from irritated to full-on furious. “Do ye know what I had to listen to after that? Ye never heard so much whining and fretting. Arthur put your little sister to shame, of that I am quite certain.”

“Really, Merlin,” Arthur drawls. “Is that completely necessary?” Harry unfolds himself from his chair and walks over to pour another cup of tea, gently dragging his hand over Eggsy’s shoulder as he goes by. “That was quite the exaggeration.”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts. “Well, Galahad?”

“I didn’t know for sure that the door wasn’t guarded,” Eggsy points out.

“Even though I told ye as much.”

“And I was only on the third floor. I looked out the window first, saw some good hand-holds, and that tree was right there. Easy as pie.”

“And if ye would have fallen and broken a leg or an arm? Do ye think Arthur would have blamed you? NO, because he thinks the sun shines from your arse. Somehow it would have been MY fault,” Merlin steams.

“Sorry, Merlin…I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think it was easy,” Eggsy promises.

“And now here he is, safe and sound. And here is your intel, safe and sound.” Harry pushes the thumb drive across the desk. “A job very well done, I’d say.” Harry turns to smile at Eggsy, his chocolate eyes soft.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Merlin growls. “Can you two go make cupid eyes somewhere else? I have work to do.”

“As does Galahad,” Harry says. “A job well done is always followed by a mission report. Hopefully equally well done.”

“Well done? I’m just hoping for legible.”

“Oi, I use a computer!”

“And your spelling is horrific. Brilliant though ye may be, Galahad, your writing skills leave something to be desired.”

“Blame the British educational system,” Eggsy says, standing up. “Dismissed?”

“Aye, this debrief is officially over.” Merlin leans back in his chair and taps the side of his glasses.

“Aces.” Eggsy turns to Harry, who immediately puts his cup down.

“Welcome home, darling.”

“Glad to be home, Haz.” Eggsy drapes himself against Harry and eagerly accepts his welcome home kiss.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin grumbles, but Eggsy doesn’t care. The mission was fairly short, only four days, but even four days away from Harry seems like an eternity. He’s just thankful HE’S the one going into the field and not his boyfriend. He’s almost lost Harry once…he never wants to live through that again.

“See you at home?” Harry asks. “I’ll get Chinese.”

“Wanna eat at mine tonight? All right,” Eggsy says.

Harry looks disappointed but the expression disappears quickly. “Yes, of course, I meant at mine. But I can come over…”

“No, I’ll just go to yours when I’m done here,” Eggsy says. “Got clothes there and all.”

“Excellent. I will see you then.” Harry gives him another kiss. “I meant it, my boy. I am very proud of you…I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Eggsy gets his jacket from the back of his chair. “See you later, Merlin.”

“I can hardly wait,” Merlin says wryly.

Eggsy leaves HQ at half-five and heads right for Harry’s adorable little house. He lets himself in and immediately goes up to shower. He could have showered and changed at HQ but he loves Harry’s giant shower in the master en suite. It has two shower heads, a bench seat, and a seemingly endless supply of hot water. Eggsy stands under the streaming water for what seems like an hour, letting the spray wash away his mission and bring him back home again. He puts on his own jeans, a pair of beat up trainers, and one of Harry’s jumpers before making his way down to the kitchen. He loves feeling like Harry’s arms are around him even when he’s not there.

He’s digging around in the refrigerator looking for beverages when he hears a voice say behind him, “Well, that is quite a view.”

Eggsy grins at the cheese and shimmies a bit. He knows these particular well-worn jeans frame his arse and thighs in a way that could only be called complimentary. He slowly stands up. “Like what you see?”

“Always, darling.” Harry’s voice is soft but his eyes tell a different story, the chocolate brown now almost a smoldering black. He drops the bag of Chinese food on the table and makes a beeline for Eggsy, dipping him back and giving him a quite thorough snogging.

“Hi,” Eggsy says breathlessly. 

“That jumper looks familiar,” Harry says, and Eggsy blushes a bit. “It also looks better on you than it ever has on me. I’ll be right down.”

They make it through dinner but just barely. Eggsy hardly has time to put his chopsticks down before Harry’s standing up. “Leave the dishes,” Harry orders, and Eggsy finds himself being dragged up the stairs. He’s not complaining.

“I missed you,” Eggsy says as he pulls Harry’s shirt off.

“You missed me?” Eggsy’s jumper goes flying. “I had to sit there and watch you be sexy and brilliant.”

Eggsy sucks on Harry’s bottom lip as he undoes the button of Harry’s trousers. “I might have been showing off a bit…knew you’d be watching.”

“My little brat,” Harry growls.

The rest of their clothing is sent to various parts of the room and then they’re falling onto the bed, naked as the day they were born, hands and mouths roaming everywhere. “Harry!” Eggsy cries out, arching his back as Harry’s devious tongue finds his nipple. He moans as Harry flicks his tongue back and forth, his hands digging into Harry’s shoulders.

“I love the taste of you…it’s as if you were meant for me. As if I was waiting for you all my life.” Harry rolls him over and begins to kiss his way down Eggsy’s back. When his mouth reaches its target Eggsy yelps, getting up on his hands and knees and rocking toward the dart of Harry’s tongue against his entrance.

“Harry…oh fuck, Harry…” Eggsy gasps. He thought he had a lot of sexual experience before meeting Harry Hart, but in the almost three years they’ve been together, he’s learned he was sorely mistaken.

“I love you,” Harry whispers what seems like hours later when he pushes inside. “You are everything.”

“Oh, fuck, Haz, love you, too,” Eggsy gasps, and then he forgets everything else.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Harry says later, when Eggsy is wrapped in his arms and they’re both panting and drenched in sweat. “This could be your home.”

“I know, Harry, but you don’t really want me underfoot around here.”

“You’re not THAT short,” Harry says and Eggsy pokes him.

“You like things just so. I’d mess them all up.” _I mess everything up_ , Eggsy thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. He learned long ago not to say anything derogatory about himself in front of Harry. The resulting strops are mind-blowing.

“I doubt you’d mess everything up, darling. I like the bits and pieces of yourself you leave around here. I would love to have the whole thing.” Harry sighs and leans his head against Eggsy’s. “Besides, I do believe your mother keeps waiting for me to make an honest man of you.”

“She’s gonna be waiting a long time, then…I ain’t no honest man,” Eggsy tries to joke.

“You are. You are a very good, very honest man.” Harry picks up Eggsy’s hand and kisses his ring finger. “Is the idea of joining our lives…even just in real estate…so abhorrent to you?”

“No…I just…you deserve your space. Bad enough you gotta be my boss, but to have me here, all the time?”

“It sounds perfect to me,” Harry says. “But I won’t say anything more about it.” He tilts Eggsy’s chin up. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Haz, so damn much. More than I ever thought possible.” He leans up to gently kiss the scarred eye.

“You’re too kind to an old man,” Harry says, and Eggsy growls. His reaction to comments about Harry’s age are similar to Harry’s reaction to derogatory comments about Eggsy. “Now…time to sleep. I have to be in early for a meeting with Merlin.”

“What time?”

“He wants me there at eight.”

“Which means he really wants you there at nine.”

“Oh, do be quiet.”

Eggsy’s still fast asleep when Harry leaves for the day. He pulls himself out of bed a little after nine and heads for his own tiny flat. Harry’s house is definitely nicer; as Galahad and then Arthur, he’s earned the best Kingsman can buy. Eggsy sighs as he enters the empty series of rooms, missing JB more than he ever thought possible. The little pug had escaped out into the street the year before and made his way into the street before Eggsy could stop him. He’d died in Eggsy’s arms. Eggsy does a load of laundry, tidies up a bit, and then heads into HQ. He’s technically on leave for a few days but he’s behind in some of his paperwork. Actually he’s ALWAYS behind in his paperwork but it least it will look good for him to come in and poke about a bit.

He stops at Harry’s office and is surprised to find it empty. He goes down to the dining hall, gets an assortment of pastries, and heads toward Merlin’s office. Merlin is probably still irritated at home for ending the mission the way he did, and pastries will go a long way at placating him. He knocks and waits for the bark. “Enter!”

Eggsy thrusts his hand in the door, waving the bag like a white flag. “I come in peace,” Eggsy says.

“Oh, Galahad!” Merlin starts closing computer windows. “What can I do for ye?”

“Just brought you a bit of a snack.” Eggsy frowns. “Looked for Harry, wasn’t in his office, thought he’d be here.”

“No. He’s not here, lad. He’s…he’s in Paris.”

“Paris?” Eggsy blinks. “He…he didn’t tell me,” he says softly. He realizes Arthur cannot tell Galahad everything, but Harry usually lets Eggsy know when he’s going out of town.

“It came up quite suddenly,” Merlin says, looking surprisingly uncomfortable.

“Some kind of summit? Clandestine meetings?” Eggsy wiggles his fingers with a wink.

“Nae, lad. He…he went with Tristan.”

“Tristan?” Eggsy frowns again at the mention of a fellow agent and Harry’s close friend. “Lemme guess…Tristan needed help on a mission and Harry’s the only one who could give it?” He’s joking, but his smile fades when Merlin doesn’t smile back. “Wait, what? Harry’s on a mission? What the fuck, Merlin? Harry’s Arthur…he don’t go on missions!”

“You are correct, Eggsy…normally he doesn’t.”

“Then what the fuck is going on?” Eggsy asks angrily. He throws the bag of pastries onto the desk.

Merlin brings up the feed from Harry and Tristan’s glasses. “It’s a simple mission, to be honest…but these are people Harry interacted with on multiple occasions. He can identify…”

“Couldn’t he identify them from here?” Eggsy interrupts.

Merlin glares at him. “Yes, but he can get the proper introductions for Tristan. He’ll be back by this evening, tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“And he didn’t think to let me know?”

“Perhaps he thought ye might overreact,” Merlin says calmly.

“Merlin…something’s not right,” Tristan says and they both stop talking. “That group on the left…”

“That annex was never guarded before,” Eggsy hears Harry murmur. “I’m not sure what…”

The explosion is loud, blinding. The screen goes white and then grey. Eggsy freezes in place, his heart beating a mile a minute. “Tristan…Arthur…report…” Merlin snaps. “Tristan…Arthur…”

“Tristan here,” a voice says, and then they hear coughing. A lot of coughing. “The annex exploded…there’s a…huge hole in the wall…people running everywhere.”

“Do ye have Arthur, Tristan?”

“Yes…let me…he’s breathing,” Tristan says, and Eggsy realizes he’s been holding his own breath. “But he has a pretty nasty gash on his forehead…he was thrown against a wall.”

“Can ye get him out, get him back to the airstrip?”

“I think so…the vehicle is parked where I can get to it…I’ll have to carry him.”

“Be careful, Tristan,” Merlin orders. Tristan’s glasses swirl around and then focus on Harry, who lies motionless on the ground. A deep cut is bleeding on his head, and his long body is still.

“Merlin,” Eggsy says in a strangled tone.

“I know, Eggsy.” Merlin frantically starts typing, calling the pilot, the airstrip, and Medical. Eggsy slowly flops into a chair.

Eggsy practically howls with fury when the medical staff will not allow him in to see Harry. “We need to get him cleaned up and checked out, Galahad,” a nurse says sternly. “Establish the extent of his injuries.”

“He’s hurt…fix him…that’s the extent of it!”

“Galahad, enough!” Merlin barks. The nurse takes the opportunity to push Eggsy away and close the doors. “Do ye think Harry would wish for ye to act in such a manner?”

“Do you think Harry would wish for you to send him off to his possible death?” Eggsy yells back.

“Like I have nae done that before!” Merlin retorts.

“Fuck.” Eggsy rubs a hand over his face. “Sorry. M’sorry, Merlin. I…I just…”

“Aye, lad, I get it.” Merlin rubs at his own forehead. “I should never have sent him. I allowed him to talk me into it. I know how much he misses the field. I figured this was an easy assignment.”

“Course you did, bruv. You’re the best.” Eggsy gives him a hug, and to his surprise Merlin hugs him back.

It seems like hours later before the doctor comes out and starts talking to Merlin. Eggsy doesn’t pay attention; he trusts Merlin to explain it all to him later. Instead he walks around them and heads into the medical bay. Nurses scurry to and fro but no one stops him. He finds Harry’s room and his heart stops beating. A large bandage winds around Harry’s head, and he looks pale and thin in the hospital bed. His heart has a steady beat, however, and his chest moves up and down without assistance. Eggsy quickly sits down and pulls the chair as close as he can to the bed.

“Haz,” he whispers. He takes Harry’s hand and brings it up to his lips. He simply sits that way for a long moment, Harry’s hand against his mouth. “What the fuck, babe? I sleep in for a few hours and you decide to relive old times in the field?” Eggsy turns Harry’s hand palm up so he can rest it against his cheek. “That’s it…you ain’t allowed in here without my express permission.” A tear slides down Eggsy’s cheek before he can stop it. “I don’t know if you remember, but I watched you die once. Isn’t the best thing to see, swear down. And today I almost relived it.” He kisses the palm and each fingertip. “Don’t wanna do it a third time, Harry. Don’t want you dying on me…not before I say all the things you need to hear.” He strokes Harry’s knuckles. “I’m so sorry…sorry I been pushing you away when it comes to taking our relationship forward a bit. I just…I can’t imagine that you really want it, Harry. That you want ME. You could do so much better.”

A nurse comes into the room and he frowns. “I’m sorry, sir.” She quickly makes some notes, rearranges some wires, and leaves again.

Eggsy huffs out a breath, irritated at the interruption. “Meant what I said…you’d be miserable with me at your place ALL the time. My junk everywhere…cuz you know I’m a slob…but if you’re okay with it…” Eggsy sniffles. “Just never thought someone like you would want me there all the time, Haz. You’re so perfect, so strong and smart and posh. Kept waiting for you to give up on me, but you never did. And if you wanna be really stupid and put a ring on it, Harry, I’ll definitely say yes. I just…I was so scared to give you all of me, because what if you decided it wasn’t enough? Everyone else always thought I wasn’t enough. But you…you make it sound like I AM enough.” Eggsy wipes at his nose. “But yeah, if you still want it, I’ll move in. Don’t got much stuff, except trainers…you know I got those. But maybe…maybe we could get a dog, yeah? A little pug, or…or a terrier. Someone to greet us when we get home, lick our faces in the morning. Anything you want, Harry. Just…just wake up, okay?” Eggsy lays his head down on Harry’s thigh.

A few moments later he feels something stroking through his hair. His head pops up and he sees Harry smiling sleepily at him. “Hello, darling.”

“Harry.” Eggsy grabs his hand and kisses it. “What the FUCK did you think you were doing, going into the field like that? When you’re better I’m kicking your arse.”

“I may have overestimated my abilities slightly,” Harry says softly.

“Well, it ain’t like you coulda expected an explosion,” Eggsy says. “Fuck, Harry, I love you so much. Don’t do this to me again, all right?”

“I won’t, I promise. I will stay behind a desk where I belong.” He traces Eggsy’s cheek with a fingertip. “Did you mean what you said…you wish to move in with me?”

“How much of that did you hear?” Eggsy blushes.

“Enough to know you are quite foolish, dear boy. I will always think you are more than enough.”

“Well, I did mean it…if you want me.”

“More than anything,” Harry says. His voice is weak, and his eyes are barely open, but the look he gives Eggsy is so full of love Eggsy just has to lean down and gently kiss him.


End file.
